Chronicles of Death
This is a RE story I'm am going to write. I will attempt to update every week, if possible. Please comment for any suggestion you may have, and enjoy! Prologue Something cold hit his face. He opened his eyes, the blackness receding. He sat up but found his wrists were restrained. He looked down at his hands, and saw metal bands clamping them to a chair. He looked around and saw two men standing over him, one holding a bucket of water. "He's up," The man on the left said. The man had a squashed, frog-like face, and have a clean shaven head. He looked fairly muscular. "Good morning, David." David coughed, and tasted something warm in his mouth. With horror he realized it was blood. "Where...where am I?" He coughed. "You don't ask the questions," The man on the right said, placing his bucket on the ground. "We do." There was a sudden hiss, and David looked up. He saw a huge metal door opening and a man striding in. David looked at the man but couldn't see his face very well for some reason. What he could see was the man's figure, which was thin and perfectly straight. He was wearing a pair of red glasses, that seemed to glow in the dark room. "You may leave." The man said quietly. The two men nodded and strode out of the room. The man with the glasses strode over to David, looking down at him. "Good morning, David," The man said. "I trust my men were not to rough with you?" "What are you talking about?" David said, straining againist his bands. "Where am I?!"" "Trivial information," The man said. "And thus, is unimportant. No, what is important is what I wish to ask you. How, David, did you find out about our operation?" "Operation?" David said, struggling to recall something. But his mind was a blank. "I don't...I don't know what your talking about!" The man gave a sigh. "Hmmph, I can see you have a rather large bump on your head," He said. "I'll have to re-educate my men about not damaging our captures." David was confused. He couldn't remember anything, and he had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end well for him. "Listen, man, I-" The man gave him a slap in the side of the face. David coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Quiet," The man said, reaching in his pocket. "It appears you know nothing, David. Unfortunate. I had hoped we could learn what you did with the data you stole from us, and if anyone else knows. But you have been damaged, and are now a damaged specimen. I wonder, what shall we do with you?" Suddenly, a voice spoke, seemingly from an overhead intercom. "Sir?" A voice said. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short." The man sighed. "A pity," He said. "But there are more important matters to address." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding a large needle. The man grabbed David's neck, and pulled it back. "What are you doing?!" David yelled, give a yelp as the man stuck the needle into his neck. "Simply changing you," The man said. "You may have your uses yet. I don't wish to waste what I capture. Goodbye, David. The next time I see you, you'll see me as no more then food." The man turned and left, the door hissing shut behind him. David screamed, straining to get loose. He suddenly felt sweaty. And tired. He lay back againist his chair. He was so very tired. And itchy. Chapter 1 The building towered overhead. Alan gazed up at it, and not for the first time today, felt nervous. Years of attempting to apply for S.T.A.R.S., going through a very rigorous training process, and now, he had the job. He looked down at his new uniform. His captain, a guy called Leon, had told him to come to this very building, the heart of Washington D.C. Alan took a deep breath and stepped inside, the doors opening automatically before him. Walking through the lobby, with a little fountain in the side, and a desk with a secretary sitting at it. The secretary was typing at her computer, whistling to herself. Alan walked over and said, "Um...hello." "Mr. Braker," The secretary said. "Welcome to S.T.A.R.S. headquarters." "Yeah, uh," Alan said, sweating a little. "I'm here to report with the team I was assigned to. The Captain told me it was called Gamma." "Gamma," The secretary said. "Fourth floor." "Yeah, uh, thanks?" Alan said. He walked behind the desk, to the elevator. There was a sudden hum as a red light zoomed over his chest. A few seconds, it vanished and the elevator doors opened with a hiss. Alan stood in the elevator as it began to rise, rubbing the back of his neck. Some music began to play. Alan grimaced. He hated elevator music. Suddenly, the doors opened and Alan found himself looking into a large white room. Why is everything so white? Alan thought, as he walked out the elevator. A security guard, wearing a blue helmet over his head, stood by the elevator. Alan nodded to him, but the guard didn't respond. Suddenly, three people walked into the room. One was a elderly man, with white hair and wearing a pair of black gloves. He was taller then Alan, and nodded to him. The other was a women, with short black hair and a red dragon tatoo on her neck. She was smoking a cigar. The last was a tall thin man with a clean shaven head, his arms folded behind his back. The women looked at Alan. "Ah, shit, sir, is this our knew rookie?" She said, puffing her cigar. "You gotta stop bringing in these guys. Remember what happened to Mike?" "Teresa, don't talk about Mike," The younger man growled. "I still have nightmares." "Both of you, shut up," The elderly man said. He then grabbed the cigar from Teresa's mouth. "And stop smoking in here." "Alan, welcome to Gamma Team," The elderly man said, tossing the cigar away. "I'm squad leader Jones. This is Theresa and Hammond." "A pleasure to be here, sir." Alan said, saluting Jones. "Oh jesus, put your hand down." Theresa grumbled. "He's just showing some respect," Jones said. "Which is more then I could say for you. But now, lets get you debriefed, Alan." Chapter 2 Alan followed Jones into a small room. A large screen was hung on the wall and a single chair was in front of the screen. "Take a seat." Jones said. Alan did, sitting down in front of the screen. Theresa and Hammond left, Hammond closing the door behind him. Jones flicked off the lights, and then grabbed a remote hanging from the wall. He then clicked a button and turned on the screen. "Alright, Alan, you know what you signed up for, right?" Jones said. "The complete elimination of any facilities making or hiding B.O.W.s and in turn, the elimination of any B.O.W.s themselves." Alan said. "Good," Jones said. "Ever since the original S.T.A.R.S. team broke up, we though their wouldn't be any more B.O.W.s since the destruction of Umbrella. But more facilities have been popping up, and we formed a new team." "Uh...good." Alan said. He already knew this, but wouldn't dare interrupt Jones. "But thats all history," Jones said. "Now, I'm going to give you a presentation of any B.O.W.s you may be facing. Mostly common ones, these ones have been around since the incident back in the 90's and are used by most people who get their hands on B.O.W.s." Jones clicked the remote and the picture changed to show a picture of what first looked like a man. But the man's eyes were completely white and his flesh was rotted. The man's clothes were tattered and he seemed to walk at an strange stance, with his head bent to one side, and his arms stretched out in front of him. "This is a zombie," Jones said. "Its what happens when humans are exposed to the T-Virus. Zombies were not an intended B.O.W., being purely accidental. But Umbrella began to see their potential and mass-produced them for their attack on Raccoon City. Zombies have lost all their higher brain functions and only function on the most basic of instincts. They are hostile to all non-infected creatures and can spread the T-Virus through bite. They move quite slowly and tend to moan when approaching prey. Zombies alone are not much of a threat, but in large numbers they can overwhelm most humans. The only definate way to kill a zombie is to shoot it in the head, destroying its brain." Alan looked at the creature and shuddered. He remembered seeing those things on the news years before, all over Raccoon City, swarming over people, devouring them, and shrugging off bullets from police officers. Jones clicked the remote again, and the picture changed to show a picture of what looked like a doberman. But its flesh was also ragged, like the zombie, and its eyes were completely white. Pieces of its flesh had fallen off in places. "This is a Cerberus," Jones said. "When the T-Virus is injected into a dog, the results are much more deadly then a zombie. These animals have become highly feral and have retained much of their speed, unlike zombies. They always travel in packs and attack anything alive that they can find. They always go for a prey's vulnearable regions but luckily, can be killed in other ways then shooting them in the head." Another click, and the picture this team show a picture of what looked like a shark. But it didn't look much different then an actual shark, which confused Alan for a second. "This is a F1-03 Neptune," Jones said. "Umbrella created it to test the effects of the T-Virus on sea creatures. But the results were disappointing. In water, the Neptune is fast and aggressive, but does not differ much from a great white shark, aside from increased size. Worse, it still cannot survive out of water and is quite helpless on land. But Umbrella did not terminate them, and tried to improve upon them, but without much success." Click. Now the picture show what looked like a bipedal lizard. Alan shuddered. It had long arms, complete with clawed fingers and a mouth full of deadly looking teeth. Unlike the previous creatures, it had pupils, and they seemed to be staring straight at Alan. "This is the Hunter," Jones said. "It is considered Umbrella's greatest success. It has much more intelligence then zombies, like showing the ability to open doors and showing rudimentary hunting tactics. They are also extremely fast and have an even greater resistance to firearms then zombies. Umbrella produced several variants over the years, including a few failures, an amphibian version, and a new Hunter that is even tougher then the first model. Hide from these things if you can, but if you do encounter one, use heavy weaponry on it." Click. Now the picture showed a creature that resembled a skinned frog. It had no eyes, and an exposed brain was on top of its head. It had a mouth full of teeth, and a long sharp tongue sticking out. It was on all fours and had dangerous looking claws. "This is a Licker," Jones said. "It is a mutation of the zombies and becomes something far more deadly. It is faster, agile, and can crawl on ceilings, jumping down to attack its prey. Its claws are also very sharp, but its main weapon is its long tongue. It can impale the tongue through prey, usually killing the victim instantly or simply crippling it. Licker's main weaknesses, is its expose brain, so shoot that if you ever encounter one." There was a click and the screen shut off. Jones flicked the lights back on, and said, "So? Still want to be with this team?" "Sure," Alan said. "Those things were...frightening, but I sure as hell aren't going to back out now." "Good for you," Jones said. "Now get downstairs and get some gear. We don't have any missions, but you'll know if something comes up." Chapter 3 Category:Stories